Preliminary Drunk
by levitatingcat
Summary: Akutabe sends Sakuma, accompanied by Beelzebub, on a mission where she must meet a client at the bar. But when the client cancels plans at very late notice, the frustrated assistant indulges in a substance she cannot refuse.


I've written something far better than this, I just had to release this old shit from like over a year ago.

* * *

_Akutabe sends Sakuma, accompanied by Beelzebub, on a mission where she must meet a client at the bar. But when the client cancels plans at very late notice, the frustrated assistant indulges in a substance she cannot refuse._

* * *

"Where is this client? We've been sitting at this table for too long.." her brow furrowed as she took a sip of her drink. Clients are either a little early or late... but this was crossing the line. No matter, she couldn't let down her boss by leaving just because this person was taking their damn good time to get there. With half lidded eyes, the fly demon looked up at his summoner from where he sat.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easier with that, Sakuma? Especially being on the job?・He scoffed as she gulped down the rest of the liquor in her cup. She shook her head and pushed her glass at the bottle in his lap, indicating him to pour more.

"It's only my first cup, Beelzebub," she pointed out, "I'm drinking this to calm my nerves! Do you realize how long it's taking this guy to get here? I'm irritated...・He lifted the bottle and filled her glass once again.

"That may be so,・he paused and grimaced a bit as he eyed her drinking down the rest of the liquid. Disgust was present on his bird like features as he continued to speak,"But you're being careless. Soon you'll be drunk.・With half of the glass already empty, the lightest shade of red was apparent on her cheeks. She squinted as she eyed her glass. It was already hitting her.

"So?・her nonchalant tone made him twitch.

"So you're going to fuck up, you reckless bitch!" He spat out with sudden anger, his eyes becoming wild. He slapped his fin-like limb on the table, "You think you can handle this situation if you drink anymore?! I bet your filthy ass is already tipsy."

"Not even! This is barely my second one! Stop acting like I'm some light weight-" she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. After looking at the screen and seeing who it was, she answered it immediately, "Hello, Akutabe?"

"The client called and canceled the meeting for this evening." Akutabe's voice buzzed through the phone, making Beelzebub shiver. Sakuma's eyes widen in response.

"-are you serious!?" anger arose in her, hating the fact that she spent so much time waiting for the bastard.

"You have the rest of the evening off and can go home. We'll have to set up a new appointment with this one tomorrow."

"Oh.. yes. Thank you, Akutabe." With that said, she hung up. She sat in silence, her mind now on how much of a prick the client was. Beelzebub sighed with his usually expression back on his face as he placed the bottle on the table.

"Such a waste of time. Oh well. Say, Sakuma, can we get a curry bun at the store on the way-" he squawked as he saw her chugging down the bottle, "What the hell are you doing!?" she pulled her mouth away from her mouth. She turned to him, her cheeks a stronger red than before.

"I might as well just drink up since we basically came here for nothing,・her words had a slight slur as she put the bottle back to her lips, indulging in the substance once again. Beelzebub watched in annoyance. After a few more audible gulps, she slammed the bottle down to the table... along with her face. She hiccuped, "And with liquor... it removes anger and replaces it with happiness... like me! And... like you... are you happy now, too?" she began to giggle as she buried her face into her arms. Beelzebub blinked.

"Eh? You're muttering nonsense..." confusion was in his voice, leaning away from her.

"You a little penguin with... little fly wings... and a little crown... and a little suit... rich ass penguin... you are the definition of nonsense.." her tone was giddy and she was slurring far worse than before. This was the first time he had seen her drunk enough to be saying something so stupid, where the usual she would pick up an attitude.

"Are you _that _drunk?" sighing at the thought of how she was going to humiliate herself tonight. Her face brightened up as she rose her hand forming a thumbs up, hiccuping again. He rolled his eyes at her, "And you said you weren't a light weight. You're already acting like a fool."

The alcohol was creeping up on her faster than what she had planned. With nearly half the bottle gone away, she soon lost control of her balance and judgement. Beezlebub shot her a concerned glance as she wearily reached for the bottle. He placed his fin on her hand before she had the chance to touch it, "Miss Sakuma, I think it would be better if you let me handle it for you." She slowly blinked before a silly grin spread on her features.

"Aww, Beez... how gentlemenly ... like of you," she slurred as he closed his eyes, letting out a pleasant sigh. She brought her index finger to his beak, "But you must understand. I... totally, surely... got this." She then put her hand in his face and shoved him away, snatching the bottle from his reach. He snarled and opened his mouth to protest but the sound of her cackling drowned out anything he wished to say.

* * *

lol hell yeah thats all wrote for this one


End file.
